Toque la Guitarra, Mi Amor
by ArufaUrufu
Summary: Germany is walking home from running a few errands one day when he runs into Spain playing guitar in the park. (SpaGer, Crack, Fluff, One-shot)


Toque la Guitarra, Mi Amor

A SpaGer One-shot

By Justin Burcham

Germany was out walking one day on his way home from running errands. It had been a long day and he was quite tired; He wanted nothing more than to go home, sit down, and relax with a nice book. He had been so focused on going home and relaxing, in fact, that he had not noticed the sound of the guitar music coming from the park he was walking beside until he was right next to the source of the sound.

As soon as he heard the music, a beautiful Spanish melody, his head perked up and turned to the source. There, near the park's entrance under a tree sat Spain, plucking his guitar and singing a soft tune. Immediately interested and quite curious (as music had always been a passion of Germany's), he decided to wander over to Spain and awkwardly stand there, listening for a few minutes.

Spain didn't even seem to notice Germany's presence until he finished up his song. After strumming the last note, he looked up and saw the German man just staring at him, somewhat awkwardly. Figuring that Germany was just listening to the music, the brown-haired Spaniard smiled and said, "¡Hola, Alemania! Enjoying the music?"

"O-oh," Germany blushed a bit as a bead of sweat formed on his brow after having been caught. "Hallo, Spanien. Ja, you play guitar sehr gut," he awkwardly scratches the back of his head, not really knowing what else to say.

"Gracias, mi amigo," the Spaniard smiles a bit wider, then pats the ground beside him. "Why don't you sit down and listen some more?"

"Are you sure it's alright?" Germany said with a bit of hesitation.

"¡Sí, mucho!" Spain responded, patting the ground once more. "Sit, ¡por favor!"

"O-okay then," Germany hesitantly takes a seat next to the Spaniard, feeling a bit awkward. He hoped that feeling would soon pass, though, because he really did want to enjoy the music.

"Muy bueno. Ahora," Spain suddenly closed his eyes and began to play another melody, softly singing the words to where Germany could just barely hear them, obviously getting lost in the music. Germany just listened intently, actually enjoying himself quite a bit.

As Spain finished up his song, he looked up from his guitar to Germany, strumming the last note, then saying, "So, Alemania, what did you think?"

"It was a sehr beautiful song, Spanien," Germany responded with a blink. "What was it about?"

"It was about two lovers meeting for the first time," Spain answered with a smile. "It's quite a beautiful love story."

"I see," Germany looked away for a minute, pondering this thought. He then looked back to Spain with a request. "D-do you think you could teach me how to play it?"

"Oh?" Spain raised an eyebrow, "You play guitar?"

"Well," Germany looked away a bit in embarrassment, "a little bit. I've never had the chance to learn to play very well."

"Well then," Spain suddenly brightened up, happy he gets to teach someone to play something on the guitar, "here is your chance to learn! Do you at least know basic chords?"

"J-ja," Germany looks back to Spain and blinks, "I know a few."

"¡Bueno!" Spain smiled cheerfully at Germany, handing him the guitar, "this should be easy for you to learn, then! It's just a few simple chords with a few individual notes thrown in. You'll learn it in no time!"

Germany then takes the guitar and holds it as if he were about to play something, then looks back to Spain. "O-okay, now what?"

Spain suddenly and unexpectedly stood up, then sat back down behind Germany and wrapped his arms around the blond-haired German to where he had a good grip of the guitar as well. "Just do what I do!"

Germany was now blushing profusely, his face about the color of the middle stripe on his flag. He didn't quite know what to make of this action, but it was giving him feelings he didn't think he quite understood. For now, though, he just did his best to ignore those feelings in order to avoid seeming more awkward, although he was having trouble shaking them. "O-okay," he says with quite a stutter, "what first?"

Spain began playing different chords as Germany slowly followed along, Germany's unexplainable feelings slowly growing more and more intense and less ignorable with every second that passed with Spain's arms around him and with every soft, warm breath from Spain that landed on the back of Germany's neck.

Eventually, Germany got comfortable playing the chord progression by himself. "You're doing very well, Alemania," Spain said with a smile as he finally let Germany go. Germany's heart sank a little at this action, although he didn't register this feeling right away and he didn't understand why when the feeling did register with him.

Spain stood up again and walked around to where he was in front of Germany this time, sitting back down. He noticed that Germany was blushing heavily but didn't think much about it. "Now, it's time to teach you the lyrics. Since it's in Spanish, I'll just teach you the chorus, and when you play it, I'll sing the verses and we can both sing the chorus together, okay?"

"O-okay," Germany looked up at Spain and blinked, repressing a nervous chuckle. "That is fine with me."

"¡Muy bien!" Spain clapped once in excitement. "Just follow along after me."

Spain began singing the song and Germany followed along, singing Spanish lyrics in his German accent. He stumbled through at first, but after a few minutes he knew the words to the chorus of the song by heart and could play along while singing them.

"You're singing beautifully, Alemania," the green-eyed Spaniard complimented excitedly. "Do you think you're ready to play and sing along with me?"

"Ja, I suppose so," Germany looked away shortly, then looked down at the guitar and began playing the song.

Spain began singing the first verse, and Germany came in with the chorus when it was time. They continued singing together until the song was over, when Spain looked up to the blue-eyed German and exclaimed, "You did great, Germany!"

"Y-you really think so?" Germany looked up at Spain and blinked, suddenly getting those feelings from earlier again as the nervousness from singing with Spain for the first time subsided.

"¡Sí! You're a wonderful singer and guitar player!" Spain smiled his warm, light-hearted smile before his expression grew a bit more serious. "Germany?"

"Ja, Spanien?" Germany blinked.

"Do you think that could be our song?" Spain tilted his head a bit to the side.

"Wait," Germany blinked once more, this time in surprise. He was also beginning to blush once again. "What?"

"Do you think we could be lovers, like the two people in the song?" Spain tilted his head to the other side.

"I—" Germany, whose face was now flushed, wasn't quite sure how to respond or what Spain even really meant by that until he realized that Spain was probably feeling the same thing he was feeling earlier and now feeling once again. Germany realized he was suddenly in love with Spain, and Spain felt the same way about him. "J-ja," he looked to Spain and blinked. "Okay then."

"¡Muy bueno!" Spain smiled the brightest smile yet, and clapped once, more enthusiastic than ever. "I am very happy!"

"Me, too," Germany looked away and cracked a small smile before looking back up at the Spaniard and blinking. "W-what do we do now?"

"Well," Spain continued to smile brightly and warmly as he said, "at the end of the song, the two lovers kiss, so I guess now we do this," suddenly, Spain leaned over and softly kissed the German on the lips.


End file.
